1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an adjustable stop for wood working tools and more particularly to a micro adjustable stop for use with woodworking tools.
2. State of the Art
The uses of wood working tools and particularly the use of power woodworking tools has greatly increased the ability of a person to cut, shape, trim and modify wood for specific building and manufacturing purposes. Often these wood working tools are used to perform repeatable cuts of wood at particular lengths.
Manually, this is performed by measuring the length of each cut and then marking the wood at the various lengths required for cutting, lining up the marked portion of the wood and then performing the cut along the markings.
To make these repeatable cuts easier, jigs, gates or stops have been created and employed to set a particular distance from the cutting device of the wood working tool. Then the wood to be cut or otherwise processed by the wood working tool can simply be placed against the stop and cut, without the need for measuring the piece of wood to be cut.
These conventional stops are provided with very rough means of calculating the distance from the cutting device of the wood working tool. Typically, the user measures the distance from the cutting location to the end of the stop and then secures the stop. There is a certain amount of error in setting the distance and therefore results in unreliable measurements of cuts and particularly, unreliable repeatability of cuts of wood pieces.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of adjustable stop for an improved micro adjustable stop.